


Breathing Exercise

by dreamphonezzz



Category: Board James
Genre: Choking, M/M, Selfcest, mild hate sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamphonezzz/pseuds/dreamphonezzz
Summary: A kink meme fill. Board James looks into a mirror and sees something that makes him upset."Board James episode 25.Make it happen."





	Breathing Exercise

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so unfamiliar with LiveJournal that I made an Ao3 account just to post this "^^, wow. I hope the person getting their prompt filled a few years after the release date is satisfied! I will say I played with Board James's change in character between episode 25 and 26 a bit, as well as some necrophilia jokes that I should warn about now.

Board James slammed the cardboard pieces down onto the table with a purpose. His head buzzed as he approached the mirror, hands almost balling into fists without him willing it. He never really showed his anger, it wasn't his thing, but something about today...something about _him_...it left an awful feeling behind his eyes. Something primal.

That goddamn _Nerd._

James couldn't recall where he'd met Nerd, but he knew he had. He remembered no introduction, no exchanging of names, and especially no exchanging of addresses, but he had been there. _Watching him._ Sitting next to him as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Getting in his face with his slow, smug smile.

_"Now you're startin' to see the light, "Board James"," The words had rolled too smooth off of his brash tongue. "Or should I call you..."Video James"?"_

Barging into his house out of nowhere to berate him? To berate him, and the things he loved? What the hell was he _thinking?!_

The buzzing started again, and Board James felt sick. He didn't say that, _Nerd_ said that, and he didn't know how he knew who said what in the first place. They had never met. He shouldn't know anything about him, and yet something about the phrase "what were they thinking" drove a hole into his stomach and an ache into his head.

He forced a calm expression on his face as he looked into the mirror. He needed something, some kind of idea of what was going on, some kind of _reassurance--_

The Nerd stared him back, the same smug look on his face as before. Board James started back, face steady, hands shaking.

"You know who you are," The Nerd smiled at him, calm. "You're a nerd. You'll always _be_ a nerd. A _video game_ nerd."

Board James could've nodded. He could've accepted this, placed the unfamiliar glasses carelessly discarded on top of the sink on, and let someone else be someone else for awhile. He could take a break from being insufferably lonely. His head ached, and he decided to swallow the lump in his throat.

He drove his shaking hands through the mirror's glass and snatched Nerd by the neck, pulling him closer to the glass as he squeezed. He kept his face steady, watching the other man's expression change into one of shock. Anger.

_Deep breaths._

He watched Nerd scratch at his throat, trying to speak, trying to make any other noises besides awful, airless hacking, and trying to get rid of James's iron-tight grip. He yanked his body backwards as much as he could, slamming James's hips into the sink, but James refused to budge. Seeing no other way out, Nerd grabbed the rim of the mirror, fingers peeking over into the wrong side of the room, and pulled the hardest he could with the lack of air in his lungs. Board James's elbows folded as he was thrust backwards. He took a few staggering steps before he toppled over, Nerd landing on top of him as he slid awkwardly through the mirror.

James let go of the other man in the middle of the fiasco, but before he could try to get back up, a wheezing Nerd pinned him to his place on the ground. He half-sat on his lower rib cage, knees to the other man's side, returning James's favor by clamping his hands around his throat and pushing on James's neck.

"What the fuck is _wrong_ with you?!" Nerd cursed, an enraged scowl covering his face. "What do you think you're even doing, trying to kill me?!"

Board James choked with little sound, trying to push back the other man by the forearms. He wasn't as loud or as angry as Nerd, he didn't have any reason to make any noise. That was his niche, right?

He succeeded in pushing Nerd off of him, managing to get the smoother hands off of his neck and grabbing the other man's wrists in his calloused palms. He took a second to get his bearings straight while Nerd fought him. His head buzzed, but with something more than anger.

"So, you wanna fuck with me, Nerd?" He said, still a little out of breath. He chuckled at the other man, smirking. "That's all you're here for? To yell at me while I'm minding my own business?"

"You stupid jackass!" Nerd shouted at him, baring his teeth. "You're driving yourself nuts down here! I'm just trying to help you get the hell out of your own _mess!"_

Board James let go of his wrists, and Nerd didn't go for his neck again, instead simply balling his hands into fists. He sat up as best as he could on his elbows, the other man giving him a nasty look. "You wanna help, huh? You wanna push me back into being nothing? Is _that_ how you wanna help?" James grinned, head pounding, the feeling of the other man's hands around this throat stuck in his brain.

"You idiot, can't you see this isn't good for y--" Nerd yelped as James wrapped an arm around his head, yanking him down into a rough kiss. His eyes were wide as the other man brushed his tongue against his teeth. James smirked at him when they parted, face red and eyes steady.

Suddenly, the room felt a lot hotter.

"How about this? It's been _so_ lonely around here," James spoke slow and smooth, looking around. There was a bored expression on his face. He grabbed Nerd by the collar of his shirt, pulling him close to his face again. "And I'm sure it would do me _so_ much good to let off some steam."

Nerd's breath hitched, stuck staring into James's smug eyes. He fidgeted, sweating. There was a pulsing in his groin, and the rhythm of the other man's breathing under him wasn't helping. He tried his best to keep himself steady. "What, you wanna fuck now?" He sneered. "You choke the shit out of me, I choke the shit out of you-" His words devolved into an odd moan, as Nerd clenched his teeth.

James had cut him off again, having let go of Nerd's collar to sneak his hand through a space between the buttons on his shirt. Cold hands tweaked the man's rock-hard nipple, and he had went rigid.

"You're sensitive there, huh?" James twisted it again, watching the other man squirm on top of him. He felt his erection press against him and smirked. "God, you're loud. I'd say you talk too much, but that might be hypocritical."

"Shh- _oh_ \--Shut the fuck up!" Nerd's face twisted as he tried to stop himself from straight-up moaning. James continued to play with his nipple, Nerd beginning to grind his hips down against him.

"Don't you want to help me?" Board James smirked. "I'll gladly make it worth your time. After all, you're my _very special uninvited guest,"_ He accented the words by pushing his body up against Nerd's hard cock. "And it's _very_ important to be a good host. I don't know how you want me to be a good host if you don't get off me, though."

Nerd hesitated, arousal burning inside of him. His face was burning, his hands were shaking, and his dick was straining in his pants. He complied without a word, just barely standing up to move to James's side before he sat back down.

"You're quiet now?" James joked, popping his back as he stood up to stretch.

Nerd looked away, scoffing. "You really change on a dime, don't you, asshat?"

"I don't understand," James smiled at him. "Please, explain."

"One second you're meekly defending your stupid board games, and now you're-" Nerd's breath hitched in his throat as the other man lazily pressed his foot against the bulge in his pants. "Pulling _this_ ballsy bull- _oh, god_ -bullshit. C-Can you sto- _hah_ -op _doing_ that?!" He was a blushing mess at this point, shaking from his position on the floor.

"You're fun to interrupt," James simply shrugged at him, pushing down harder. Nerd groaned in response. "It's nice when they don't talk as much." He let the other man take a breather as he pulled his discarded metal chair over to nonchalantly take a seat.

"Like you've fucked enough to have a general "they"," Nerd shivered, before looking up and frowning at Board James. "God, you're really fucking weird."

"That's nice," James grabbed the front of the other man's hair, pulling his head closer to his groin. He smiled. "Suck me off."

He winced in pain, his cock throbbing in response. "Through your damn pants? If you want your dick sucked, you're gonna have to move so I can use my hands," Nerd blushed, trying to look somewhere else.

"Use your teeth, I don't care," James sounded bored. "Stop being a brat."

"I didn't fucking volunteer for your bullshit. Do it yourself."

James sighed, pushing Nerd's face away before unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. "Last time I checked, you're the one that wanted to let me get some time away from "my own mess"," He grabbed the other man by the hair again, pushing the hem of his boxers down and shoving his hard dick in Nerd's face. "I'm just asking for you to fulfill your promise. This really brings a whole new meaning to the phrase "help yourself", huh?"

"You waited this long to make a jab at that?" He blushed, before slowly licking up the the side of James's length. He kept the insult about James's dick size (which wasn't half bad, actually) to himself, considering they had the exact same genitalia.

"I'm still taking it all in," James took a few deep breaths. "There's another me that seems to be my opposite double, who somehow knows what I've been up to and our situation when I have barely any idea. _Fuck,_ that's good."

"Whatever," Nerd popped his neck, shuffling his hands below him to undo his own set of buttons and zippers. "Not my fault you don't know shit."

James bit his lip, air whistling through his teeth as the other man took half of his cock into his mouth. "I don't know what's going on anymore," He grunted, tangling his fingers in Nerd's hair. "But I'm glad my double happened to be a masochist."

Nerd popped off of his dick. "I never told you that I was a masochist, motherfucker."

"I just assumed," James shrugged, shoving the other man's head down on his cock to the hilt. He heard a choking sound, and his hips twitched. A smile crossed his face. "I think I'm a sadist. Having an annoying, cock-sucking masochist like you for a double is the best thing to happen to me in a _long_ time."

Nerd bucked the back of his head against James's hand, moving his tongue around the shaft the best he could. He made an odd humming noise that James assumed was because he was almost being choked. The vibrations felt amazing to him.

"Shit, keep that up," He pushed the other man's face even closer to him. He heard the noise of Nerd fumbling with his pants, unable to look down. "I'd be jacking off, too," He babbled, trying to keep his breath steady. "If I were being dominated by someone as good as myself."

 _"Since when were you so damn confident?"_ Is what Nerd wanted to say, but he was having a hard time speaking through the dick in the back of his throat. Damn his non-existent gag reflex; he could've puked or something to piss James off. He instead settled for shooting the other man a glare.

"Don't look at me like that," James laughed. "Again, _you_ wanted to help _me,_ and really, you are! I'm enjoying being in control a lot more than I realized, and I think you are, too. After all, nobody's making you do this. You must just love hatesex, or, _shit,_ whatever," His voice sounded breathier, and it was clear he was losing a bit of his composure. He adjusted his hat as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead. "I bet you won't even want to be in control after this," He bit his lip again, a moan slipping out as Nerd worked on his cock. "I could just keep you right here next to me, if I wanted. No, that's stupid," He grunted.

The lack of air was getting to Nerd, and he started to sputter. Board James shoved his head back down, moaning at the noises. "God, that's it, choke," His hips shook unsteadily, his breathing turning erratic. "Choke, you son of a bitch! You better speed up with that tongue, Nerd, because I'm not stopping until you finish me off! You're too good to be alive, anyways."

James's hands pulled on Nerd's hair. The other man was going as fast as he could, but he was starting to see spots in his vision. He prayed James was close to release, otherwise he might just pass out.

James was starting to mumble nonsense under his breath, having lost his quiet facade awhile ago. "Shit... _ohhh,_ oh fuck..." His eyelids fluttered as he bit his lip almost hard enough to draw blood. "God, keep going, you fffffucking _idiot,_ Bo--" A moan cut him off. "I'm almost there, shit, keep going, keep going!" His nails dug into Nerd's scalp. He screwed his eyes shut, body shuddering. Nerd jerked as he felt James release in his mouth. His cum stuck to the back of his tongue, and it was almost the only sensation he had. He tried and failed to push himself away from James, but James kept a firm grip on his hair.

"That's it, Nerd," He could barely stop himself from moaning again, out of breath. James shivered with pleasure as Nerd fought him as best as he could. "You're amazing, you're a better cocksleeve than anyone I've ever had before. I might have to do this more often," James wiped the sweat off of his brow again, coming down from the high.

Feeling done, he let go of his grip on Nerd's hair, and the other man almost immediately yanked his head off of James's dick. Nerd coughed, taking deep, shuddering breaths as his started getting the feeling in his fingers back. "God, you're a fucking," He coughed again, groaning. "You're a fucking _asshole."_

"I think that's the best I've felt all year," James basked in the afterglow, letting most of his muscles go slack. "And you didn't even die!"

"Would me dying make you nut harder?!" Nerd made a disgusted face, rubbing his jaw.

"Mmm, probably," James said, without thinking. "I think that blowjob just opened my eyes to a whole new world of stuff to think about instead of all of this supernatural garbage. God, I think I just developed five different kinks that all involve a noose."

Nerd grimaced, almost confused. "You are so weird that it's almost just...fucking _scary._ Whatever, I'm getting out of here. BJ got his BJ, I'm leaving."

He got up to go, but James leaned forward and grabbed his arm, smirking. "What, you're gonna just leave without even cumming?"

"You said that killing me would give you a better nut, so I'm taking my chance with my fucking hand. No pun intended," Nerd scoffed at him.

"At least let me finish you off. You took all that pretty well."

"Besides the fact that I now know I share a body with a corpse-fucker, I'm doing just peachy," He grumbled. "Whatever, make it quick."

"You're going to town on the necrophilia stuff. You should stop before to beat the joke to death," James got up, motioning Nerd to sit down in his place.

"What, cause then you'll have to fuck it?" Despite the snark, he complied, and James smiled at him.

He got on his knees, pushing Nerd's legs closer together and resting his upper body on top of them. "Of course you'd be able to predict the punchline," James grinned, smearing Nerd's precum all over his shaft as some kind of lube. He started out slow, the other man already twitching slightly in his seat. "I guess I really did a number on you. I have a feeling you're into the whole choking thing, too."

"Nngh, no shit, asshole," He grunted, grabbing onto the sides of the chair. "You said I was a masochist," He cursed under his breath. "You were right."

"I guess it was just good intuition," James sped up. "Or the fact that me literally stepping on your dick got you hard."

Nerd's hips bucked at the sudden change. "Shit," He grunted, barely able to get words out. "K-Keep talking."

"You like the sound of your own voice that much? I'd call you pathetic, but then again, I must be too," James chuckled, moving a hand up under Nerd's shirt. "Well, Nerd. Ready to fall apart?" Nerd whined under him, and James laughed again. "Good, you fucking narcissist."

Nerd's vision exploded into white, barely making a sound as he came. James kept his speed through his orgasm, but slowed down to a stop once it was over.  He took in heavy breaths, slumped over in the chair. His eyes were shut, and he almost fell asleep.

Once he managed to snap out of the afterglow, he opened his eyes to find an empty room, and a pair of his clothes folded neatly on the table. He sighed at the cum on his clothes, and despite not knowing how any of that just happened, internally thanked Board James for making the whole deal a little bit easier.

"Some aftercare would've been nice," Nerd muttered. "Not that you'd know what proper aftercare is, asshole."

After he changed, he walked into his own corner of the basement and sat down as normal. Nothing was changed, and everything was fine.

Maybe his face was a little more red than normal, though.


End file.
